


Peter Pan

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Childishness, Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Tens presentes quando me disseste para prestar atenção, para não beber perto dos fatos brancos?”





	Peter Pan

**Peter Pan**

“Yabu?”

“O que se passa, Yama-chan?” perguntou, a olhar para cima do jornal.

“Tens presentes quando me disseste para prestar atenção, para não beber perto dos fatos brancos?”

“Ryosuke!” reclamou Yabu.

Desconsolado, examinou a mancha de laranjada no fato.

“Faço bem em dizer-te para prestar atenção quando comes e bebes!” disse, e depois acalmar-se perante a culpa de Ryosuke. “Está bem, não importa. Essas coisas acontecem.”

Yamada sorriu, feliz.

“Obrigado, Ko-chan! Peço desculpa outra vez!” disse, a abraça-lo e depois a correr para fora do camarim.

Yabu suspirou.

Às vezes perguntava-se se Ryo tivesse ficado o miúdo de doze anos imprudente que tinha conhecido anos antes.


End file.
